Another Side to the Story
by DrAcOLuVeR79
Summary: *CHAP.3 IS UP!*What if Hermione Granger was a pureblood, whereas Draco Malfoy was really a mudblood? Would things go on the same with the two just taking one another's places, or would a forbidden love take place?
1. Short Prologue

Another Side to the Story

Summary of story: What if Hermione Granger was a pureblood, whereas Draco Malfoy was really a mudblood? Would things go on the same with the two just taking one another's places, or would a forbidden love take place?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters! I do not own anything. I just wish I owned Draco Malfoy ... 

A/N: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY! FLAMES ACCEPTED, JUST GO EASY ON ME, I WANT TO IMPROVE, NOT BECOME DEPRESSED! THANKS!

Chapter 1: Prologue 

It was the first day at Hogwarts. All of the first years were being shuffled into the Great Hall and then sorted. 

"Harry Potter" Minerva McGonagall called out. The young boy with round frames, shaggy black hair, and emerald eyes trudged up the stairs. After a few minutes the hat yelled 'Gryffindor!'

"Draco Malfoy" the Transfiguration teacher yelled. A young looking boy, with platinum blonde hair walked nervously up to the stool. The Sorting Hat was placed upon the boy's fair-haired head. The hat pondered for a bit before yelling, 'Gryffindor!' He gave a huge grin and strode over to Harry Potter and his red-haired friend. 

"Hermione Granger-Avett" was called. A young girl bounded up the steps and sat on the stool with a smile on her face. The hat was on her head for a mere second before it called out 'Slytherin!'. The small eleven year old girl with bushy, brunette hair trotted down the stairs and over to the Slytherin table. 

And so begins the tale of a forbidden love with another side to the story. 


	2. Dance Club

Another Side to the Story

A/N: Hermione's thoughts are in bold. The rest of this chapter also takes place in their 6TH year!

Chapter 2 : Dance Club 

"Out of my way mudblood!" Hermione Granger-Avett yelled angrily as the blonde haired young man ran into her. 

"No, out of _my _way, pureblood scum!" Draco Malfoy screamed back. 

"How dare you talk to me that way! You should respect the people that are better than you. You are nothing more than a know-it-all, mudblood, Gryffindor, Goody-goody! Go crawling back to Potter and Weasley. Maybe they'll give you a good shag." Hermione spat back then turned on her heel and strode away. 

**Ha, that ought to teach him. I can't believe he said that to me! What a stupid mudblood. Someone ought to beat his arse one of these days. I hope it's me …**

Draco sneered at her retreating back then turned the opposite way and walked towards Gryffindor Tower. He burst into the dormitory. 

"Argh! I can't stand that stupid prat! She has no right to say those things to me! I can't believe her!" Draco grumbled as he sat down on one of the Gryffindor couches, next to his best friend, Harry Potter. 

"Granger?" Harry asked as he gave his friend a pat on the shoulder. 

"Of course! Who is else could it be? The tooth fairy? I hate her, I hate her, I hate her!" Draco screamed then rushed to the dormitory. 

~ 

Hermione stormed into the Slytherin Common Room. 

"Hey Blaise, you up for a shag right now?" She turned to look at the hottest guy in Slytherin. 

"Yeah. Your room or mine?" He asked her. 

"Doesn't matter, I just need to let out some … frustration." She tried to say as calmly as possible. 

"Oh, I like it rough." He walked over to her, grabbed her by the waist, then threw her into the room. 

**Okay, this shag is good and all, but I could have _so _much better. **

Hermione abruptly stood up pulled her clothes back on, gave Blaise a goodbye kiss, then left. 

~ 

Dumbledore sat in his office, thinking about all of his students, thinking about how good they usually were, but then thought of Hermione Granger-Avett and Draco Malfoy. They were so different, but he knew they could learn to get along. He had a feeling that they would be Head Girl and Boy next year, since they were already Prefects. He had to think of something to bring the two Houses together. But how …? 

~ 

Hermione Granger-Avett, Hannah Abbot, Justing Finch-Fletchey, and Draco Malfoy sat around the table in the Prefects Quarters, trying to think of a 'House Uniting' event, as Professor Dumbledore put it. 

"Um, a ball?" Hannah spoke up after 10 minutes of silence. 

"No, that's too boring and bland." Hermione bit. Hannah shook in fear. Everyone was afraid of Hermione Granger – Avett. She was the all powerful, Slytherin Queen, and most probably a Death Eater at that. 

"What about a House Intermingled Quidditch match?" Justin suggested. 

**Um, hello, that is so stupid you big oaf!**

Hermione looked at Justin, disgusted, and glared at him. 

"An 'Intermingled Quidditch match? You have _got _to be kidding me! No way." 

Draco looked at her in despair. 

"Okay, fine. Here's an idea. How about somehow we pair people from different houses together, in groups of 2, then we can have some kind of … tournament or challenge where you have to accomplish so many obstacles and the winning pair gets … something, I don't know what." Draco offered in one breathe. 

The other 3 Prefects stared at the pale Gryffindor. 

"That's a brilliant idea! What do you say Justin, Hermione?" Hannah turned to the other 2 Prefects. 

"Sounds pretty cool." Justin mentioned. 

"Whatever, sounds good and easy. Let's just plan this out then take it to Dumbledore, that old coot will love the plan I'm sure." Hermione waved them all off. 

_Professor Dumbledore, _

_ We are currently working on a new House Uniting project. We have decided on a type of competion/tournament where the students will have to work to win through spell knowledge, book knowledge, and skills. The pairs will be put together through the Sorting Hat (if that is alright of course) and they will all be from different houses. Please let us now the dates that will be available for this event. _

_Hannah Abbot _

_Hermione Granger – Avett _

_Draco Malfoy _

_Justin Finch – Fletchey_

~ 

Dumbledore read the proposal and smiled to himself. This plan was perfect. He quickly grabbed a quill, some ink, and a sheet of parchment. 

_Dear Prefects. _

_ For this special event, I believe that January 12 would be a great date! This is a wonderful idea! You will all be awarded 10 points in your progress. Please announce this information to your house tonight! Have a great day. _

_Albus Dumbledore _

This would be absolutely exceptional. 

He traipsed over to where he stored the Sorting Hat. He held it in his hands for a bit before the hat came to life. 

"Why good evening Albus, is there something I can do for you? A re-sorting?" The hat asked excitedly. 

"No, nothing like that. We are having a mixed house event, and we were planning on using you to match the pairs. I was wondering if you would not tell them the people that are most compatible, but rather who are completely _not _compatible. Could you do that?" Dumbledore asked him sincerely. 

"Why of course, after all, I _am _the Sorting Hat!" The hat said arrogantly. 

~ 

Hermione Granger – Avett would never admit it, but she absolutely loved going to muggle dance clubs. She despised muggle born witches and wizards, because they were not pure, but muggles weren't horrible. 

That night, Hermione walked to the painting that was no larger than a portable CD player. 

"Dance the night away." Hermione whispered to the portrait. It swung open, only to reveal a door sized opening. She walked through it and down the long corridor. 

The long winding corridor came to an end, but she just walked through it. It was just like the barrier at Platform 9 ¾. It opened up to Muggle London. She walked down the street, but turned off into a dark alley way. 

"Chalango." Hermione whispered as she directed her wand towards her outfit. No longer was she wearing the school uniform but rather a white baby t-shirt, and a hot pink skirt. She had black boots that went up to her knees and her hair fell in curly tendrils. 

She walked into a club called 'Adrenaline' and pushed her way through the crowd. 

She walked to the front of the crowd then to her right where there was a bar. 

"Anything!" She shouted over the pounding music. The bartender nodded, poured her a drink, and gave it to her. Hermione reached into her pocket to pay, but the man told her it was on the house. 

She picked it up, tipped her head back, and downed the whole shot. 

"And introducing, a brand new group, Spellbound!" The owner of 'Adrenaline' screamed into the microphone. 

Hermione wanted to hear this new band so she made her way to the stage. 

A guy that looked to be her age stepped up to the microphone, electric guitar in hand. She looked around the rest of the stage. A guy with his head shaved was playing the drums, and a man with short brown hair also had an electric guitar. 

She looked back to the man who seemed to be the lead singer. He had blonde-blonde hair that fell loosely into his eyes. His eyes were a sparkling gray color. He had black jeans and a white muscle shirt on. All around, he was hot. But he seemed familiar … very familiar. 

*Your love is like poison 

venom seeping into my veins. 

Nothing in the world, 

Can keep me sane. 

Your kiss is like a thorn 

Blood drips from every taste. 

I never know if this time we share, 

Is really just a waste.* 

The song continued on and Hermione found herself drawn to the beat. The lead singer had a smooth, melodic voice. She whipped her head around to see what time it was. The neon clock read 12:52 a.m. She had to get to Hogwarts! 

She raced to the barrier and flung herself through it, ran down the long hallway, and through the painting. She made her way back to Prefect Quarters as quietly as possible. She fell asleep that night, with dreams of Spellbound's lead singer … 

~ 

Draco entered the Prefect Quarters shortly after 1:15 a.m. He slipped into the common room unnoticed and went to his room. 

He began humming a song, a song that someone else he knew had also heard that night. 

He recalled the nights events. It was such a rush, up there on stage, hundreds of screaming girls. It was his first time singing in public with his band 'Spellbound'. The guys in his group were his mates from his 'muggle' world. They were his best friends Johnathan Sancheck and Nick Gantz. 

Some girls had actually asked for his autograph. He couldn't believe it. They weren't _anywhere _near famous, but he felt it. What he didn't know, is that another girl had wanted an autograph, and could be found sleeping next door. 

~ 

Hermione awoke the next morning, last nights events came flooding back to her. The guy on the stage had been so hot. She wished she could have stayed later, because she would have shagged him senseless, but unfortunately, she had to get back to the school. 

Hermione began humming the song that had put her in a trance the night before. She pulled the uniform on, shortened the skirt an inch, unbuttoned her blouse down 2 buttons, and put her hair up in a messy bun. She gathered her things, then made her way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. 

She entered, causing a few heads to turn (as usual), and sat down next to Pansy Parkinson, who looked at her enviously. 

"Oh Hermione, do you want to have a make-over in the dorm tonight?" Pansy asked. Pansy sometimes bugged Hermione, so she kind of snapped. 

"Are you saying I _need _a makeover?" Hermione asked her with malice in her voice. 

"Oh, no Hermione, nothing like that, I just thought it would be fun." Pansy trembled. 

"Well, no thank you, I have better things to do then have a 'slumber party' staying up late and talking about boys." Hermione declined the invitation as harshly as she could, then turned back to her breakfast. Her mind kept going back to the man at the club last night. She could have sworn she knew him or maybe he just looked like someone she knew. But no one in Hogwarts was near that hot. The hottest guy in Hogwarts was Blaise Zambini, followed by Draco Malfoy (although mudblood), and then Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. She pushed the thoughts away and concentrated on other things. Unaware that the 'mystery man' was with her most of the day. 


	3. Unreal? Changes

Another Side to the Story

Disclaimer : I own nothing! Blah blah blah ... I wish I owned Tom Felton. If you have a spare, I'll buy!

A/N: I know that the whole 'Hermione changing' is a bit sudden, but work with me here. Draco's thoughts are in **_BOLD ITALIC _**in case you're wondering what that is, whereas Mione's are in **BOLD**! Oh and make sure to READ AND REVIEW!

Now ... on with the story!!!!!!

Chapter 3: (Unreal?) Changes 

Hermione decided against going to the club that night, for she had a feeling that the mystery man wouldn't be there. Sure enough, she was right. 

She awoke the next morning feeling groggy. She threw a different school uniform on and decided on putting her Prefect badge on. She trudged down the stairs to the Prefect common room. She looked around. No one else was up yet. She grinned mischievously. She drew her wand from the inside of her robe and muttered an incantation to conjure a stereo system. She also used a spell so she could have a few CD's to choose from. She didn't have to worry about a silencing charm so the music wouldn't travel through the walls, for there already was one. 

She walked over and popped in 'Simple Plan', chose the loudest song, turned the volume up _all _the way, and clicked 'play.' The sound came ripping through the whole living quarters. You couldn't even hear what the lyrics were, all you heard was noise. 

Hannah Abbot, Draco Malfoy, and Justin Finch-Fletchey, came tearing through their halls and into the common room. Hannah smiled at Hermione, then silenced the sound system. 

"Way to wake us up Granger, but seriously, that's a little unoriginal don't you think?" Hannah grinned. Hermione's lips were threatening to curl into a smile but she didn't let them. 

"Whatever, it worked, now get your lazy arses dressed and ready for breakfast." Hermione snapped at them. She stomped to her room. As soon as the door had been slammed shut, the 2 male prefects walked over to Hannah. 

"Way to make her mad! Ha, did you see the look on her face when you said that? That was bloody brilliant!" Justin Finch-Fletchey gushed to Hannah. There was no doubt he had a thing for her. 

Hannah blushed at his comment. 

**_Gods, he should really just ask her out. It's quite obvious she'd say yes without a single thought._**

Draco nudged Justin. Justin turned to look at him, as Draco nodded in Hannah's direction, and then blushed. 

"Alright well, um, I best be off to breakfast." Justin squeaked. Draco and Hannah looked at each other simultaneously then began laughing. 

"Um, Justin, wouldn't you liked to put some clothes on?" Hannah gestured at his outfit. He was in a bathrobe and his hair was all ruffled. 

"Oh, blood hell!" He yelled and then raced back to his room. 

"Are we sure he was made a prefect on purpose?" Draco managed to get out in between laughs. 

~ 

Hermione was picking out her outfit when a knock came on her door. 

"Come on in!" She yelled as she was reaching up to grab a shirt. 

A certain blonde haired, gray eyed, muggle born guy walked into her room. 

"What do you want, mudblood?" Hermione spat at him. 

"You know, I come in hear to do something that I didn't even _want _to do and you just have to turn around and be a prat about everything. All you care about is your stupid looks, being the Slytherin Ice Queen, and being in Voldemort's Inner Circle. Oh yeah, meeting with Dumbledore and 7 'o' clock in his office." Draco yelled and then slammed the door. 

Hermione's mouth had fallen open in the process of his yelling. She considered everything he had said. She supposed all of it was true … except the part about Voldemort's Inner Circle. Had he really said the Dark Lord's name? Oh of course he did, he's best friends with Potter. 

Hermione decided to prove Draco wrong. She didn't know how or why, she just wanted too. Or maybe it wasn't just Draco she wanted to prove wrong, maybe it was everyone. 

So Hermione threw the school uniform on, pulled her blouse over a camisole, and grabbed her shoes and socks. 

She used a spell to lengthen the skirt back down to where it _should _be, she buttoned her shirt up leaving the very top collar one unbuttoned, pulled her socks up to her knees, and put the shoes that she _should _have been wearing on. They were black with small straps going across the middle. 

She looked in the mirror. Her hair. It just had to go. Her hair was caramel brown. She used a spell to dye it back to her true brunette, then made it bushy. She pulled it up into a tight and conservative bun. 

Hermione looked at herself. She looked like a goody-two-shoes. 

Well, she had to live with that if she wanted to show Malfoy up. She was also going to be nice … to _everyone _on top of the looks. 

**This is going to be a long day!**

~ 

By the time she was finished with her look, she was 10 minutes late for breakfast, so she knew she would make an entrance, but decided that would actually be kind of good. 

She walked down the steps to the Great Hall slowly and nervously. 

She peered in through the windows and saw everyone talking and laughing … okay, so the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor tables laughing. She looked to the Slytherin table. She never noticed that all they did was glare and whisper rude comments. 

She tried to open the doors as slowly and quietly as possible, but failed entirely. Practically all of the school turned to see who had opened the doors. 

'Who is that girl?' 'Is she new here?' 'I have _never _seen her before!' 'Aw, she looks nice guys!' 

Hermione heard all of these sorts of comments through out the Great Hall. 

She eyed her regular seat up, and rather than strutting over, she stood up straight and walked sophisticatedly. 

People gasped as she sat down in her seat. The Slytherin's mouths were hanging open. 

"Good morning." She nodded her head toward them and then began eating. 

**Yes, a long but humorous day!**

~ 

Draco Malfoy sat at the Gryffindor table in complete and total shock. Why did Hermione Granger – Avett look like a good-two-shoes? It couldn't have been what he told her this morning could it? No … she would never even consider what he had to say. 

He had been walking to Potions class (which he had with the Slytherins) when he spilled all of his parchment. 

Harry and Ron were had stopped to help him, but he told them to head on to Potions, he'd just be a minute. 

His back was turned to the rest of the corridor and could not see the person behind him, but he felt their presence. He figured it was Harry. 

"Listen Harry I told you to …" His voice trailed off when he saw who it was. 

"Need some help?" She asked and slowly bent down to help him with his parchment. 

She gathered it in an uncoordinated fashion, but then tapped the lower edge on the concrete so they were all right underneath one another and organized. 

Draco couldn't speak. 

"Okay then, bye!" She waved and turned to leave. 

"Um, thanks!" He finally managed to get out. 

"Welcome!" Hermione Granger – Avett threw over her shoulder. 

~ 

"Yeah and she just stands there and says 'Need some help?' I didn't even answer when she bends down to start helping me. She was being unnaturally nice and it scared the willies out of me." Draco told Harry and Ron as they sat in the Gryffindor common room. 

"Weird… I would say do _not _trust her. I mean the Slytherin Ice Queen just all of sudden becomes the Slytherin Goody-Two-Shoes? Talk about an oxymoron!" Ron yelled. Draco couldn't agree with him more. 

"I know, it is rather … strange I suppose." Draco searched for the words. 

"Strange? More like bloody mad, that's what. I tell you, that woman is crackers." Harry muttered. 

~ 

Draco was walking to his normal place (the library) when he heard crying. 

"Lumos." He whispered and his wand filled with light. He peered into the corner from where the corner where the crying was coming from. 

"Granger?" Draco asked. Even though her last name was Granger – Avett, everyone called her Granger. 

"Oh bloody hell!" She moaned. She couldn't believe that the mudblood had seen her … crying. 

He didn't know why he did it but he sat down next to her. 

"What's wrong?" He asked her. She turned to look at him in the dim light. 

She reached down and picked a letter up off of the ground. 

"Read this." She whispered then thrust the letter into his hand. Draco read by the light from his wand. 

_Daughter, _

_ I just thought you'd like to know that your mother is dead. Oh no, don't worry, she didn't die of a disease or of 'natural causes' as I'm sure you'd just love to believe. That stupid woman died of the Killing Curse … out of my wand! I thought she was being disloyal to our Lord so I killed her. _

_ Oh, and there is going to be an initiation for new Death Eaters in July (which is only 7 months away) and I expect you to be there … and if you're not you will suffer the consequences. _

_-Your father- _

Draco looked at the crying Slytherin. He couldn't believe that the Ice Queen all of a sudden had emotions. 

"You should go to Dumbledore, Granger." Draco whispered. Hermione took a deep breath, trying to gather herself. 

"Yes, I should. My mother is dead!" The first part came out as if it was a distant thought but the last part she wailed. 

"At least she's away from your horrid father." Draco mumbled. He didn't mean to offend her if he had, but he knew her father and hated him. 

"I suppose …" Hermione's voice trailed off. "But why'd she have to die? I mean, she was everything to me. My father has always been a git. He wants me to join the Dark Side and I don't want to! I really, really don't want to! I wish I had muggle parents. I wish I never met that filthy excuse for a father! I hate him!" She abruptly stood up and began walking away. 

"Where are you going?" Draco called. She turned and began walking backwards. 

"I um … I have to go! Thanks!" She called before turning and running. 

Draco sat thinking about what had just happened and how she really didn't want to be a Death Eater, until one final thought popped into his mind … 

**_Maybe she's really not that bad._**


End file.
